


Steve Falls

by Raven-Star (rea40)



Series: False Villian [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea40/pseuds/Raven-Star
Summary: A short, one-shot prequel to Villian Or Hero.Explaining how each time Steve Rogers Met Tony Stark he fell in love with the man just a little bit more.





	Steve Falls

**Author's Note:**

> You really should read Villian or Hero or else this won't make a whole lot of sense.

When Steve Rogers first woke up from the ice his first thought was of Bucky. His second was that something seemed wrong with the world. He quickly learned that he was right.

               

* * *

 

The first time Steve Rogers met Tony Stark he didn’t really meet him. The man had stormed through SHEILD, eyes blazing with fury for Fury. And there was something about the man that stuck with Steve, something about the fire in those brown eyes and the confident walk that caused Steves eyes to linger on the man. And for the first time in months, Steve felt something other than fear and loneliness.

 

* * *

 

The second time Steve Rogers met Tony Stark he was the one storming past. Steve had found a file that shed some light on secrets that Fury had been keeping from him. Bucky was alive and brainwashed. His best friend,  _Bucky_ , was alive and Fury had kept it from him. Steve was furious. Too furious to notice that he had essentially run over the man who had captured his thoughts for weeks.

 

* * *

 

The third time Steve Rogers met Tony Stark Steve was no longer who he was before. As he watched the man call out orders to his team, in an attempt to stop Steve’s destruction of SHEILDS databases he was in awe.

                “Captain!” The voice was tinged with the metallic quality that came when Tony spoke from the suit. “You need to stop this”

                Steve could only shake his head, in refusal, denial or sorrow neither of them could tell. But Tony watched as Steve ran away without a fight.

* * *

      

                The tenth time Steve Rogers met Tony Stark he was in disguise and Tony had asked him on a date. And Steve realized that this wasn’t a crush, he was in love with his enemy. The words (and shouts) that followed that realization should not be repeated in polite company.

* * *

 

                The twelfth time Steve Rogers meet Tony Stark was the end of the beginning.

                “Your shield Captain?” Tony Stark was holding out a hand, out of his suit though it stood to attention beside him.

                “I’d really rather not.” Steve was glaring, but what could you expect, he was currently trapped, cornered by the Avengers.

                “You have nowhere else to run.”

                “Who said I was going to run?” Unamused looks answered that question.

                “You are cornered Captain, I suggest you come peacefully,” Thor spoke this time, he took a step forward, his hammer held forward menacingly.

                “hmmmm…. I don’t know. I’ve never looked good in orange, it really would be best if I stayed in the blue.”

                “That is what bothers you! How much your new uniform will clash with your skin tone!” Hawkeye exclaimed.

                “Enough!” Iron Man’s exclamation stopped Steve response.

                “as you have been informed, you are cornered and unable to escape. Hand over the shield and come peacefully. If you do not we will have no choice to take you by force and label you as a class A criminal.”

                “Whelp I guess I’m moving up in the world” Determined looks met his response before they filled with confusion as the sounds of explosions filled the air.

                They all took their eyes away from the Captain for just a second before turning back to discover he was gone.

                The next day The Captain become one of the most wanted enemies of SHEILD.

* * *

 

The thirtieth time Steve Rogers met Tony Stark he also met Loki the Trickster. And the thirty-first time Steve Rogers met Tony Stark it was the first time again. Without his memories, Steve didn’t know that he was not supposed to allow Tony into his heart. He did not hide from the Avengers and that, that made all the difference.

 Steve didn’t have to worry about meeting Tony Stark after that. Tony was always near, always willing to talk to Steve. And so, Steve Rogers fell in love with Tony Stark again. But really, who could expect anything different.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
